The Diary for an Early Summer
by blueabyss16
Summary: She took a vacation in the middle of the semester. Why? Because she said so. To run away from the growing chaos of her daily life.
1. Diary entry 1

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 25, 2013_

Okay… this is my first entry for this diary. A diary given by my mom, like, five years ago. I'm fifteen. A top student in one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan, Alice Academy. Why am I writing all of a sudden here? Well, this day is my birthday. And birthdays are supposed to be celebrated happily.

But don't worry, I'm not going to write here about the _happy-_nings of this day. Did you notice it, diary? The funny I just wrote? Happy and happenings. Anyways, I'm not going to write something about it because there is nothing happy about the happenings today. There is nothing to gush about. Why? It's because…

I'm dying.

_====FLASHBACK====_

_My mom greeted me at the lobby of the Middle School Department of Alice Academy. She practically ran to me with the biggest smile plastered on her face and gave me her __**warmest **__hug, almost squeezing all the oxygen out of my system. No, really. She did. _

"_Happy birthday, Hotaru." She said. _

"_Thank you, okaa-san." I said. Of course I needed to be formal, she's still my mother._

"_Where do you want to go? Out of town? Out of the country? We could go anywhere you want, mommy took a break from being CEO of Imai Technologies. For this month, I want to a mother for you and your brother." She said._

_I smiled a little. Come on, who wouldn't be touched by that speech? And besides, she called herself 'mommy'._

_She smiled a bit to me too and gave me another one of her killer hugs. And when I say killer hugs, I mean it. Because when she did, I felt as if my lungs would burst. I started wheezing for air. My chest hurts and cold sweat started to trickle down my temple. My vision started to blur. I grabbed for something, anything to hold onto for crying out loud._

_And then I saw darkness._

_When I woke up, I can smell hospital floors. How can I tell? My brother is a doctor in this hospital. Tokyo Hospital, to be exact. And I can hear my brother and my mom talking in a harsh whisper._

"_Okaa-san, there is nothing I can do. She has structural heart problem. There is a hole between the left and right chambers of her heart. It causes blood to circulate improperly between her heart and lungs." My brother said._

"_Subaru, are you really sure about that? Can't you at least help her?" mother begged, to me that's how she sounds._

"_Mother, there's the therapy. But it depends on her if she wants to. Other than that, there's nothing else I can do. I'm just her brother, not God."_

"_Mother…" I mumbled. To make a dramatic entrance, of course I don't want them to know I eavesdropped._

_And immediately mother came to my aid, "What is it dear?"_

"_You asked me where I want to go, right?" I asked _

_My mom nodded yes._

"_I want to go to France. I want to see the Eiffel tower, smell freshly baked croissants in the morning. At least before I hit the bucket." I said._

"_No, don't say that. Hotaru you are still young. You could have medications. We could still do something." She said as tear dropped from her amethyst orbs. Just like the color of mine._

"_Of course." My mother said, "We will go wherever you want."_

_====END OF FLASHBACK====_

So now here I am, writing on this diary. I just finished packing my stuff, and mother will pick me up first thing tomorrow here at the dorms. Well, this is my last entry for the day. Expect more, diary. Expect more.


	2. Diary entry 2

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 26, 2013_

_Tokyo International Airport_

Hello there, diary. I'm sitting on one of the cushioned chairs waiting for mom. She went to take care of our luggage, because she said she doesn't want our things to be lost while we are in the middle of France. It's uncomfortable sitting here alone. Especially when I'm writing here and other people are glancing my way. Maybe it's their first time seeing me in person, I only made my appearance in public when mom took me to events for the company, Imai Technologies. So technically, common people just see me in tabloids or newspapers.

"Come on, it's our flight." I looked up and saw my mom. Always the bright smile on her face.

I just nodded. And I said to myself, "_this is my first time in France. But everything will just be fine. Everything will be alright."_

_**Charles De Gaulle **__**Airport**__** 17:07:32 CEST**_

"_Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes maintenant en arrivant à l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle. Veuillez rester à vos places avec votre ceinture jusqu'à ce que le capitaine a parqué entre nous à la porte et éteint le signe de ceinture de sécurité. Faites preuve de prudence lors de la récupération de vos effets personnels dans les compartiments, comme contenu ne maj pendant le vol. Au nom de votre équipe, nous vous remercions pour le vol avec nous aujourd'hui. Nous espérons que vous avez un grand temps ici, à Paris, France"._ (Good evening everyone, we are now arriving at the Charles De Gaulle Airport. please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened until the captain has parked us at the gate and turned off the seatbelt sign. Use caution when retrieving your belongings from the overhead bins, as contents do shift during flight. On behalf of your crew, we thank you for flying with us today. We hope for you to have a great time here in Paris, France.)

I heard the flight attendant spoke. I stared outside the window and saw the majestic sunset view of Paris. Oh, and is that River Seine I see? But first mom and I need a place to rest.

…**ooOooOooOoo…**

You know what, diary? Of course you don't know. Silly me. But still, I said we needed a place to rest. Didn't I write that? It seems like mother knew what I wanted. She booked a suite for the two of us in Hyatt Paris-Madeleine Hotel. What can I say? My mother has taste.

Then I suddenly remembered, I'm in France. I am at least 6069.2 miles away from home. Away from Alice Academy. Away from the people who knows me. Now… I can let go. I can smile whenever I want. I can be nervous whenever I want. I can hum whenever I want. I want to give up the title Ice Queen for now. If ever my vacation ends, then I will return to my usual routine. I will return to being stoic, blunt, and blackmailing Ice Queen.

I will shop, walk on sidewalks, visit tourist spots. Yes, that's the plan. A great plan indeed. I just hope the weather will be nice. Tomorrow diary, I will tell you all the places I will go to. Tomorrow, I promise.

* * *

**A/N: I am not confident with my French grammar. so please correct me of my mistakes.**


	3. Diary entry 3

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 27, 2013_

_Hyatt Paris-Madeleine Hotel_

_Paris, France_

What will I do now? Mom said never to go anywhere without her. My mother is such a killjoy, and I realized that just now. But fortunately, the France branch of Imai Technologies called and needed her help. They said since it's the tenth year of the Imai Tech in France they should throw an anniversary party. Meaning… mom would be gone for the whole day!

I will go out on my way, I will escape. I will come back to this hotel suite before mom does. It's a foolproof plan! Now the only problem is what to wear and where to go.

…**ooOooOooOoo…**

France's season is autumn. I'm just saying.

Where am I? Well, I'm finally outside the hotel. I made it out alive. You might say I am an idiot for writing in this diary while walking on the sidewalk. But let me tell you, the street is almost deserted. You might not believe me but I'm telling the truth. It's as if I'm the only person in Paris. Aside from a couple inside the café, a teenage couple in front of me, and another one being painted by a painter. Wait! A teenage couple?

I looked up from my diary and saw them. They are even younger than me! They are thirteen years old, maybe. And the light post even seemed to yell at me, 'Why are you alone? You are in the City of Love?' in a very heavy French accent.

I ignored them and kept walking. Walking until I bumped into someone. Hard enough that the two of us even fell flat on the sidewalk.

"_Je suis désolé. honnêtement, je suis."_ A guy's voice ringed in my ears. (I am sorry. I honestly am)

"_Je vais bien, je vais bien."_ I said. I just hoped my pronunciation was fine. (I'm fine, I'm fine)

I looked at him for the first time and I noticed that there is something with how his blue eyes stare at me or how his blond hair shine under the sun. But the weird thing was I can't even decipher what that something was.

"Oh." He said, "You look Japanese."

"It's because I am one." I replied bluntly. I know I told you I want to at least forget about my Ice Queen title, but I am so used to it that it is already a habit to be cold towards other people.

He looked at his watch and turned to me, "I'm sorry I have to go." He said with a smile then ran off.

I can't get over the fact that a French boy can speak fluent Japanese. I can't believe it myself but I found myself staring at his retreating back. Okay, enough. I shook my head an reminded myself that I still have to go venture out, so that there will be a lot write about here in this diary.

* * *

**Dedicated to Kiyasarin14. Because sometimes you just as idiotic as me and comes up with an entirely idiotic idea.**


	4. Diary entry 4

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 28, 2013_

_Hyatt Paris-Madeleine Hotel_

_Paris, France_

My fourth entry for this diary. Can you actually believe this is my fourth entry? And for the first time in my fifteen years of existence, because of this diary, I made a run to the nearest bookstore to buy a pen. Yes. A **pen**. Back in Alice Academy, whenever I needed a pen I will just turn to Mikan, the greatest idiot in the world, for a pen. And just so you know, she has a lot of pens. Varying from color, to size, whether it's a fine pen, whether it's point five or point three, may it be a friction pen. She is even collecting pencils, sharpeners, erasers, even notebooks and papers. Hell! Who collects papers nowadays? Pens, pencils, sharpeners, and papers are still tolerable. But… papers? She could even establish a bookstore inside the campus premises if she wanted to.

But anyways, this is not about Mikan and her school supplies. This fourth entry is about me and that French boy yesterday or it could also about where I went to aside from the bookstore.

Oh those eye… that guy's eyes. Whenever I replay that scene inside my head, I can't help but sigh. But I won't think about it whenever mom is here. And of course, I wouldn't think about it when I return to school. Oh shoot! I have to remind myself not to drool when I think of him, his eyes, his hair.

Change of topic. I went to buy a few souvenirs for my friends back in the Academy. First, I bought a perfume for Ogasawara Nonoko. A future chemist. So I would like to ask her what that perfume was made of after I give it to her. Second, a cookbook of French recipes for Umenomiya Anna. A makeup kit full of cosmetic product from different brands for Shouda Sumire. And lastly, a notebook with a sketch-like Eiffel Tower in front. I know what you are thinking, diary. If Mikan was my best friend, why did I give her a notebook only? Like I have written before, she loves school supplies. So I'm sure she would cry in happiness if I give her the notebook.

Though, I don't want my mother to kill me. So I asked the housekeepers to keep the stuff I bought under the hotel suite's queen sized bed. And make sure to be careful not to let my mom see.

Speaking of mom… she was as clueless as a newborn child.

_===FLASHBACK===_

_I came home last night and changed into my pajamas. I watched a French drama for a few minutes, then I heard the suite door open. Oh look, it's my mom._

"_Good evening, mother." I said._

"_Good evening, Hotaru-chan." She said then kissed the top of my head._

_Wait! I know that smell! My mother smelled like wine!_

"_Mother, what happened there?" I asked_

"_Oh. We just talked about the preparations, dear. Did you know the party will take place next Saturday? And today is -." She looked at the calendar on the corner table,"—Sunday!"_

"_What exactly happened there? You look pretty drunk to me." I told her as I took her bag from her grip and let her sit on the couch as I removed her boots._

"_Oh, you know, color matching. Food tasting, cake tasting, wine tasting. And all the other tastings out there!" mom said with a laugh._

"_How many?" I asked again as I removed her cardigan._

"_Let's see…" she said as she put a finger on her chin. "Ten glasses of wine. Yippie! I set myself a record!"_

"_Mother!" I exclaimed. "From what I know, you can't even finish a flute of champagne! But just a while ago… a while ago you chugged down TEN bottles of wine!" I exclaimed again as I bit back a wave of tears. I have never seen her like this. I never__** wished**__ to see her like this._

_As if sensing me choking in my swallowed hiccups, she straitened herself and hugged me. Not the exaggerated hug she usually does, but a motherly hug._

"_I'm so sorry. Mommy will never do it again." Mom said in a soothing voice, "It's all his fault. If only he didn't leave us, then I wouldn't teach myself how to drink this much. When you were still in school and inside the closed doors of your dormitory, mommy was drinking herself to sleep. To forget about him." Mom said and I was surprised to see her tears falling, this it's not because of me. It's because of a somebody that we used to know. _

_She hugged me tighter and suddenly she felt heavy. My mother fell asleep. It's not like I can carry her, so I just let her lay there on the couch and placed a blanket over her. Sometimes I wonder if she really is my mother. We may look alike but there are also other people who have porcelain skin, raven hair, and amethyst eyes. Because you see, I'm much more focused, reserved, I have that aura of authority. But my mother, even if she is CEO of Imai Technologies, she is friendly to everyone. Not too cold nor too strict like me._

_I stared at my mom's sleeping face. She still had that look that said she is sorry. _

_Of course I forgive her. No matter what hindrances there are, she's still my mom. A mom so supportive, so lovable, so… killjoy. But killjoy or not, she's my mom. And I'm proud to be her daughter._

_===END OF FLASHBACK===_

I know I was as mushy as a mashed potato last night. But it's not like you wouldn't be when it's a drama-like conflict with your mom. Tomorrow, diary, I will escape again. Because I'm sure the France branch of Imai Tech will call for my mom. There's only… less than a week to prepare for an anniversary party to be attended by a few friends, whether it's company or personal, and a few investors.

And when I say few, I mean the total opposite. Of course, when did our company had the word 'few' in its dictionary?

* * *

**Once again, dedicated to Kiyasarin14. **

**Because I know you and your mom had that bond that was the TOTAL OPPOSITE of my relationship with my mom XD**


	5. Diary entry 5

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 29, 2013_

_Louvre Museum_

_Paris, France_

Like I said, I would escape. Mom woke up early and so did I. She changed then soon, watched her leave. When she did so, in the sneakiest possible, I took a bath. I took a bath, blow-dried my hair, changed into autumn-appropriate clothes, put on my Keds, then out I went.

And now, here I am at the _Louvre Museum_. I honestly think I already went nuts. Who brings their diary in a museum? But **if** anyone asks me why I have a diary with me, I'll just say it's a journal. Yep, sounds like a plan. Anyways, here I am sitting on one of the benches. I was originally supposed to check if my Polaroid camera was with me. But in the end, I ended writing here.

"Visitors and tourists, please form two lines now. The tour in the museum will start in a few moments." Said a skinny woman, with a heavy French accent. Obviously, she was trying to make her English audible for the tourists. Then again, it's fine.

I stood up and went in one of the two lines. I only looked up to see where we are going, of course, I don't want to embarrass myself in a foreign place. After a few turns, and a few blah blah blah's, the tour guide finally let us explore on our own.

Our crowd dispersed in different directions, and I, too, went my own way. I took out my Polaroid _PIC300 Instant Analog _camera, and aimed it at the _Seated Scribe_. I waited for the film to come out when I heard a teacher explaining to his students the Turkish Bath painted by Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres. His French was so rapid I didn't bother write what he was saying.

The students seemed unfocused and were not listening for three reasons. First, the girls were giggling at the paintings. Second, some of the boys were snickering at the painting. And third, a few girls and some of the boys were too innocent to look at the painting. What closed-minded people! And they are just my age!

But then… I noticed someone familiar. The blond haired guy from my third entry! And as if the whole class noticed that _someone_ was staring at them, they looked around until they spotted me.

That was the Imai Effect. The effect if I, Imai Hotaru, stare at something or somebody, that somebody would feel cold. As if it's already winter season. And if it is winter season, then they would feel ten times colder than before. It's not an exaggeration, the other students who are brave enough walked up to me and said the exact same words. Thus having the name after me.

Back to where I was before. They looked at me. And of course, not wanting the teacher to walk up to me and say I distracted his class, I broke my gaze. I broke my gaze then went to another direction. But I could tell that I was their topic because of their loud chatter. And I could also tell that I increased my reputation, that they were afraid of me. How? I understood _every word that came out of their mouths._

…**ooOooOooOoo…**

For the past few minutes, I had trouble holding the films that came out of my Polaroid whenever I took a picture. And it's because of you, diary. It's hard to hold a diary with a pen, a Polaroid camera, and the film that just came out after I took a picture. Actually, I just changed my film pack; and the other pictures are inside my bag.

I waited for the film picture to come out when I heard the voices of the students. I guess their school is a prestigious one. Based on their uniform, I can tell it is one.

I don't care about them, what I care right now is the _Venus of Milo_ statue here at the ground floor of Sully Wing. I looked for the better angle, and then pressed the button. There was the flash and then the next, the film was coming out. Like I have written before, I had trouble holding the films. And this time was no exception. It fell on the floor, and I had no choice but to pick it up.

I was supposed to pick it up when my head collided with somebody else's. The result: me= sitting flat on the floor. I pressed a palm on the throbbing part of my head. A hand was extended in front of me so I took it. Whoever this person was, I will glare at him or her until this person turns to ice. But I ate my words.

When I was standing on my two feet again, I looked at that impudent person and was surprised to see the same shade of blue eyes and blond hair that I clearly remember a day or two before. He looked at me and stared at my face. As if memorizing the exact shape of my head, or what shade of porcelain my skin was.

"I'm sorry. Again, that is. It's my second time to see you, and this time in a museum." He said with his gentle smile.

"Hai." I only managed to say. _Baka! _ I mentally yelled at myself.

"What's that?" he said eyeing this diary

"A journal." I said, I promised if anyone asks I'd say it's a journal. "Journal for what to see here in the museum."

"Oh. And I believe this is yours." He said as he raised to show me a film with the fully developed picture of Aphrodite's statue.

"Yes. It is. But if you want, I can give it to you." I told him. I hear ringing in my ears. Oh dear, what's this feeling?

He smiled at me, "I don't know what your name is. But I feel drawn to you even if it's just our second meeting."

I think my heart skipped a beat. But in a good way.

"_Petit prince._" One of his classmates called, and gestured for him to come.

"Those are my friends. It seems like I have to get going." He said. But I looked puzzled. _Petit prince?_

And as if reading my mind, he answered, "That's the nickname they gave me. They said they heard some girls from school saying I looked like a prince. But never mind that, I don't believe them unless I hear it myself." He said then gave me a small wave, "Bye. See you around." Then he ran to his waiting friends.

Honestly, what those girls from their school is saying the truth. But it's not like I will tell him that. But somehow I felt like something was incomplete. We got to chat for a couple of minutes, he smiled at me whenever he said something to me. I am complete, but it feels like I was incomplete at the same time. Wait! Hold your watermelons! I forgot to ask his name!

_His name_ of all things!

But didn't he say to see me around? He'll see me around! That's good, right? For me it is. But for now I have to calm my nerves. And yes, diary. You will be with me when he sees me around again.

* * *

**Dedicated to myself. If anyone borrowed a pen from you and you don't know them, don't forget to ask their whole name.**

**Because (1) if ever they are not that good-looking, tell them that you will haunt them for the rest of their lives if they don't return it.**

**(2) if ever they oh-so hot or any type in your radar, you could stalk them. And who knows, they could be potential boyfriend in the future XD**


	6. Diary entry 6

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 30, 2013_

_At a café near the Eiffel Tower_

_Paris, France_

Entry number six. Geez _, _ mom was busy again. Which was good and bad at the same time. Good because I can sneak out and roam around Paris all by myself. Bad because I am feeling guilty for escaping every time she's not around. But think about it, if I do not escape then there is at least 4 out of ten chances that I will meet the guy-whom-I-forgot-his-name.

I was looking around, thinking I would see him here. But when I looked at the people around me, they all looked almost the same! Blond hair and blue eyes. The only difference was the shade of every blond and every blue. There was one blond beside me, her hair so light it almost looked white! Hey, that's a rhyme. Light and white. Anyways, there is also this person that just came inside. His eyes were different colors. The left one was blue, and the other was green.

Honestly, this country is filled with wonders. And it seems like it is their first time seeing a person with the case of albinism-caused violet eyes. Yes, I know what you are thinking. I have a heart failure and yet I also have albinism. Blame it on my mom. I inherited the albinism thing from her, and so does my brother.

I was still writing, diary. Still writing and they really are staring at me probably thinking, "_Who is this girl? What planet did she come from? Why is her eyes amethyst?" _

Alright, I've had enough. I left a tip on the table and stood up then exited the café. I wouldn't want to be eaten alive and raw by their stares. And since the Eiffel Tower is just near, I decided to go there. And as I neared the tower, I can't help but stare in awe. Of course, with my mouth closed.

I really can't believe it. Here I am face to face with the world's most famous tower, with my camera at hand; but I was just standing. Just standing and nothing more. Just then, a silly thought crossed my mind, as if saying "_Excuse me, silly thought coming through." _ And that thought was…

_What if I jump from the top of the tower? What if I climb until I reach the peak, then jump down? My death would be disgusting, icky, and inhumane; but still it would be fast, I wouldn't feel the pain because my brain would be into pieces and blood would be splattered on the floor. It is much better if I die as fast as that, than die slowly… painfully. I am no masochist._

But suddenly, a sudden blow in my left ear ended my train of thoughts.

"You looked like you are thinking of something so far away." A voice said. And I was sure it was not one of my thoughts.

I faced that person. And I was not surprised to see the same French guy. Oh, he looked nice in blue. It complimented his eye color.

_Did I think of that?_

Whatever fluke came into my head, shoo!

"I was, sort of, expecting you." I told him.

"You are expecting me?" he said in amazement. A smile threatening to show.

"I just noticed that we were bumping into each other lately. And I mean it literally."

He chuckled. Kami-sama, what are you doing, letting my ears ring when he talks or laughs or any sound that came out of his lips?

"Come on. Why not take a seat?" he said then led me on a nearby bench.

Awkward silence ensued.

"Uhm…" he started, I turned towards him. "My classmates told me you looked… sorry for the term, but they said you looked scary and cold." He said with a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Really? Then that's good." I said with a somewhat contented expression.

"Why do you seem so fine after hearing it? I would feel bad if I was the one on that case." He said.

"_If_ you were in my case." I said in a matter of fact. "But sadly you are not. And besides, I have a reputation in Japan. So I'm planning to expand it globally."

I don't know why, but he found it funny.

"I am serious. If you were living in Japan then you would know." I told him bluntly. The exact same tone I use when I talk to people, and he was no exception since the beginning we met.

Another awkward silence.

"I…" he started. "I… uhm…"

"You…?" I urged him to go on.

"I actually forgot to ask your name." he said rather rapidly than his usual speed in talking.

It was enough to make me amused.

I stood up and gave him a formal 90-degree bow. "Imai Hotaru."

He stood up as well, "Nogi Ruka." He said his name first before mimicking my formal bow.

_Nogi? That surname sounds familiar._

But then his phone ringed, and of course, he answered it.

It took him a while before he hung up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Class is in twenty minutes. Our school is just near." He said

"It's okay. I wouldn't want to disturb your class." I said

"Wait! We both have classes in October, but why are you here?" he asked.

Oh dear Lord, I don't like answering this question.

"Personal reasons." I said then quickly dismissed it. "Run along now. And recite well. It heave you up from humiliating grades." I said as I shooed him away.

He smiled vibrantly and showed me his thumb up.

_Good. _ I thought with a smirk. _Study well, I wouldn't want to be blamed if you daydream in your class thinking about me._

I told you I'm not a masochist, but I'm a little bit of a narcissist.

* * *

**A/N: Once again dedicated to myself. because i couldn't stop staring at myself in the mirror, until i find it weird that i am staring at myself. it actually gave me the creeps**


	7. Diary entry 7

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_October 31, 2013_

_At our hotel suite preparing to leave for The Notre Dame cathedral._

_Paris, France_

Entry number seven. The Notre Dame cathedral, a place quiet enough to have a sincere prayer. Mom doesn't know, again, of course. But now, I would at least want to have a decent talk with God. I would want to tell Him that I still want to live, even if a lot of people who hates me would say '_Die, bitch! Die!'_

I took a glimpse of myself on the full-length mirror. "Fair enough" I mumbled.

I exited the hotel and found the hotel limo waiting for me to tell them where my next stop is.

"_Mademoiselle?" _the chauffer said. Knowing that I have an agenda.

"Notre Dame Cathedral." I replied then he sped off.

…**ooOooOooOoo…**

When we reached the said place, I gave him a tip and went out.

I made my way inside and kneeled down on the kneeler and clasped my hands together, with my head bowed down and prayed silently.

"_God… are you there? Even if you won't answer me literally, I know you're there. I know I 'm not talking to You that much, but please let me stay here for at least a few months. I will not take the therapy. I know I will not last long anyway. Everyday, my breathing becomes shallower. Chest pains are coming more frequently. Why would I take the therapy if I would die in the end? I'm prepared since the day I found out. Just a sucker since that day was my birthday._

"_It's such a shame that I will choose to leave my friends behind after some time. Especially my idiotic of a best friend. And Ruka… well, I met him here in France and I will also leave him here. People just tend to come and go at times. And obviously, he's just a passerby. A passerby who did wonders to me. I mean, my whole body tingles just by the mere sight of his cerulean eyes and his golden blond hair. But I might also feel guilty that I will leave him here. Anyways, I just came for a visit and needed someone to talk to. Mother's busy for the anniversary party on Saturday, November 2. Thank you, God; for listening to me. Even though I've been, let's say, a little mischievous sometimes." _

I did the sign of the cross and stared at the altar. I noticed tourists are starting to pour in. I looked around and stood up. I don't know where else to go, but now I needed a rest. I don't know why, but I feel so empty right now.

As I went down the steps, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I spotted him immediately, he was with his friends. All of them were blonds except for the shade, all of them were blue-eyed except two of his friends have different color of one eye. One has blue and green, the other has blue and gray. _Cool_, I thought. He waved at me and I gave a small wave of my own, and I saw his friends grin at me. So I returned it with a blank face. I swear in my entire existence, I don't know how to smile. A smirk, devilish smile, or a small inaudible smile; I can. But a big, flashy one; I cannot.

"Imai-san." He said.

"Nogi."

"I… uhm… I actually…"

"You what?"

"I would like to invite as my date to a party that my dad would attend to on the second of November." He said faster than the last time he spoke this fast.

"Why? Did he tell you to invite me?" I asked him. I honestly find it amusing when he's embarrassed.

"N-no. I j-just wanted t-to invite y-you." He stuttered.

Really amusing.

"Don't look at me like that!" he exclaimed, "I just really need to look for a date. My dad was insisting that I'd rather enter the seminary next semester if I don't bring a date."

"Too bad then, Nogi. Our company has organized an anniversary party this Saturday. The exact same date. Just beg your dad not to sign you up for the seminary." I said. Then the hotel chauffer suddenly appeared beside me and carried my Burberry canvass bag. I told him that I'll follow soon after.

"Good luck, Nogi." I said as I gave him a pat on the back. "Oh, I mean, break a leg. I don't like giving good lucks. The total opposite will happen. So… break a leg."

Then I went in the hotel's limousine. But in my mind I was thinking, "_Whoever the next person you will ask to be your date, make sure she is worthy. I don't want you to cry because of her in the future. I'm just thinking like this because I feel guilty for even befriending you, when I know that I would just leave you." _


	8. Diary entry 8

**The Diary for an Early Summer**

_November 2, 2013_

_6:34 p.m._

_Hyatt Paris-Madeleine Hotel_

_Paris, France_

My eighth entry. Oh how much I dread this day to come, but unfortunately it _did _come. I'm here in my room standing on some kind of stool, and a seamstress checking if the dress she made for me fits. A few ladies were holding some king of a gargantuan kit when they came in our suite, a few held cases with guards surrounding them, then finally my mother's stylist entered without even knocking.

"Mrs. Imai, it's nice to see you here in France. My boys are attending, by the way." She said.

"Oh, Lizette. I missed you too!" my mom exclaimed and kissed each others' cheek.

"Is this Hotaru?" the woman said as she eyed me. This woman… is unpredictable.

"Yes, the one and only." I said, and then added, "Ma'am."

"I can't believe you're a big girl now! I mean, the last time I went to Japan was your baptismal and my son was just eight months old then. Oh! And speaking of my son, I will let you meet him later."

"I'm sorry miss…?" I stopped, realizing I don't know her surname.

"Oh, sorry. Lizette Devereaux. Your mother's resident stylist."

"I'm sorry miss Devereaux, but I think I'm currently not interested in meeting up with boys." I restrained myself from being irritated. Though, she looks like someone I know.

But the woman just laughed with my mom, "So you mean to say, you are seeing someone?" my mother said.

"Mother," I hissed. "Don't jump into conclusions that do not make any sense."

"Oh, so my Little Firefly has taken _liking_ on someone." My mom teased. I swear, if I don't stop myself, I might… nothing.

"I don't call it 'liking' mother."

"Yes, yes. I get it." My mom raised both her hands in defeat. "Lizette, I think you need to help Hotaru in her dress."

Oh no. No. Non. Iie. Nicht. Nie. Nulla. Ani. Hindi!

Just… no!

An hour later, I found myself staring at my reflection. Who would've known that black gowns suit me well? A pair of stilettos on my feet. My hair straightened, my eyes brought out courtesy of a smoky eye shadow. And an amethyst necklace on my neck held by an almost-invisible thread-like chain. I stared some more, miss Devereaux smiled at me.

"You are pretty, dear. No one can contest with your beauty in this ball." She said.

"Thank you." I managed to breathe out.

"Is my Little Firefly rea—Oh my goodness! What did you do to her Lizette? She looks absolutely stunning!"

"It's about time, mother." Not losing composure, I told her. "Let's just go and get this evening over with."

I went out last, not forgetting my pouch—with this diary inside.

…**ooOooOooOoo…**

We entered Hyatt Paris-Madeleine Hotel's ballroom, and almost instantly, all people stared. I saw some of the staff and their family, the investor's with their wives and children. Marketing and board directors mingling, and the emcee for the night signaling for my mother to come upstage.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, the president and CEO of Imai technologies will give her speech."

My mother walked with her head high. Something I'm not used to. Then she began talking.

"Back in the twentieth century, my grandfather found a blessing. And that blessing is Imai Technologies. A company that still stood up even when the ground shook, a company that—"

"Come with me." Miss Devereaux tugged my arm and asked me to join her family for a while. I followed her and I saw her kiss a man on the cheek. A man who was a loyal investor since the beginning of Imai Tech. Well, on my mother's term as CEO, that is.

"_Ma Cherie_, I would like you to meet her daughter, Hotaru. Hotaru meet my husband—"

"Jiro Nogi. It's nice to finally meet you, sir. You have been a wonderful investor since my mother sat as the president and CEO, though she does not tell me why you invest to our projects so much." Oh for goodness' sake! Why am I still monotonous?!

But the man just laughed, which was drowned by the applause of the guests at my mom's speech.

"We own hospitals all over Europe, dear Hotaru, and a few back in Japan. So I invest, and your company sells us your products with discount." He explained. "Oh look, here's our son." Mr. Nogi said as a blond-haired boy sat down beside me.

And I found out that it was a bad idea to whip my head and look at his 'son'.

"Hotaru," Miss Devereaux said, "meet our son, Ruka Nogi."

* * *

**A/N: YES. I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME SO PLEASE SAVE THE KICKS AND HALT THE STONES TO BE THROWN AT ME. BLAME SCHOOL WORK FOR THIS. AND OUR COUNTRY, THE PHILIPPINES, IS STILL LAMENTING OVER WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR COUNTRYMEN IN THE VISAYAS REGION. SO I CONTRIBUTED BY NOT GOING ONLINE FOR A WHILE AND JUST SEND THEM PRAYERS, INSTEAD. **

**TO MY **_**KABABAYANS **_**OUT THERE! DON'T STOP PRAYING FOR THE PEOPLE IN VISAYAS. AND FOR THOSE PEOPLE AND COUNTRIES WHO HELPED, I SEND YOU MY FULL GRATITUDE. **

**P.S. IT'S A CLIFFHANGER. I WILL POST THE REST OF THE STORY… MAYBE LATER.**

**December 24, 2013**

**4:40 p.m. Philippine Standard Time**

**COUNTING DOWN FOR CHRISTMAS**


End file.
